Nur ein Bild an der Wand
by Morgaine Mayfair
Summary: OneShot. Was ein Bild alles in einem abgelegenen Raum mitbekommen kann...Rated M


Nur ein Bild an der Wand

Ich bin nur ein Bild an der Wand. Ein Bild unter vielen hier im Schloss. Gemalt mit den Farben der Jahreszeiten, verfasst von den Händen eines Künstlers. Ein Bild unter vielen hier im Schloss. Mit einem kunstvoll geschnitzen Rahmen veredelt, Präzise aufgehängt an einer Wand. Ein Bild unter vielen hier im Schloss.

Bin ich das wirklich? Eines unter vielen. Eines von denen, dass hier schon Jahrhunderte lang hängt, von den Sonnenstrahlen ausgeblichen wird, von den jungen Studenten bestaunt, doch von den Alten schon vergessen? Ein Bild unter vielen hier im Schloss?

Nein!

Ich habe ein Geheimnis…was heißt nicht wirklich ich aber…

Wissen Sie, man sieht hier vieles wenn man einfach nur in der Gegend rumhängt und monoton vor sich hin siecht. Viele Bilder haben dieses Pech. Gut, sie haben jede Freiheit sich zu den anderen zu gesellen, sich hin und wieder mal aus dem Rahmen zu schleichen um bei der Schlacht rechts daneben ordentlich mitzumischen oder den Hunden im nächsten Korridor beizubringen, wie man richtig Poker spielt doch im Großen und Ganzen ist es öde und langweilig.

Mir ging es eine ganze Zeit lang so bis ein gewisser Schulleiter, der erste wirklich verständnisvolle seit geraumer Zeit, glauben Sie mir, auf meine Beschwerden, dass mich es nervt, wenn Sir Cadogan ständig aber auch wirklich ständig mit seinem blöden Gaul durch mein Bild rennt, reagierte und mich umgehängt hat.

Der Platz an dem ich nun Hänge ist zwar wesentlich dunkler und ich bin auch das einzige Bild hier doch ich will mich nicht beschweren.

Ok, zugegeben am Anfang war es langweilig doch…

Oh! Pss…verzeihen Sie mir wenn ich nun flüstern muss doch gerade kommt der Grund warum ich mich seit einiger Zeit als Glückspilz unter den Bildern bezeichnen kann.

Mhmm….!! Wie immer knallt er die Tür zu wenn er kommt, ich glaube, ich muss mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden!

Ach, ich vergaß! Sie wissen ja noch gar nicht über wen ich hier rede!

Also, wie ich vor einigen Sekunden schon bemerkt habe, ist ein Besucher in diesen Abgeschiedenen Raum hier eingedrungen. Severus Snape, sie werden ihn kennen, Lehrer für Zaubertränke hier an der Zauberschule. Als ich noch in einem der Korridore hing, habe ich mehr als genug Schüler gehört, die sich über ihn, meist in einem ausfallendem Tonfall beschwerten, ja ich selbst kenne ihn noch als langhaarigen, in sich gekehrten Schüler, der es fast immer verstand, gewollt oder nicht, anderen auf die Füße zu treten.

Ach…lang lang ist's her und doch hängt sein Ruf als unumgänglicher, verschlossener, manchmal bösartiger Mensch ihm wahrscheinlich noch die nächsten paar Jahre hinterher. Vielleicht so gar bis selbst meine Farbe langsam ablättert und die letzten Farbtupfer verblasst sind und ich gegen ein neues, frisches Bild ausgetauscht werde….

Oh! Er scheint ungeduldig zu sein. Immer wieder geht er auf und ab und sieht auf die Uhr!

Keine Sorge, Severus. Sie wird noch kommen. Bis jetzt kam sie immer.

Er fährt sich entnervt durchs Haar und knöpft ungeduldig seine Robe auf. Das Bett war schon da, als er die Türklinke drückte, so wie es im Raum der Wünsche halt sein muss.

Mhm…ein weißes Hemd. Ich habe ihn in den letzten Tage zwar des öfteren schon so gesehen, doch es erstaunt mich immer wieder, den „bösen" Lehrmeister so zu sehen.

Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch! Meiner Ansicht nach hat man ihn schon immer falsch verstanden. Schon als jungen Mann. Ich denke Dumbledore hat gut daran getan ihn wieder zurückzuholen. Allein dieser Anblick lässt mich ihn dafür danken.

Er lehnt mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien, wodurch sich der glatte weiße Stoff auf seinen Rücken ansehnlich spannt und einen keuschen Blick auf die Muskeln darbietet, die darunter verborgen sind.

Außerdem mag ich, wenn er spricht! Die meisten meiner Portrait-Genossen lässt der pure Klang seiner Stimme aus den Rahmen verschwinden…gut, auch ich verberge mich so gut es nur geht aus meinem Bild, doch ich bleibe immernoch da um ihn sprechen zu hören.

Ah…ein Lichtschein erhellt den Raum! Der große Mann erhebt sich schnell vom Bett und tritt ein paar Schritte zurück in die Dunkelheit. Fast unter mir steht er nun. Ich kann sehen, wie er seine Finger verkrampft und die Handballen massiert. Vor Aufregung würde ich sagen, wobei er mir, Sie können es sich es bestimmt vorstellen, höchstwahrscheinlich einen seiner Todesblicke verpassen würde…

Durch das Licht kann ich einen Kopf mit langen braunen Locken erkennen. Vorsichtig schielt das Mädchen in die Dunkelheit.

Komm rein, du Dummerchen! Bevor dich jemand entdeckt! Es wäre doch zu schade, nicht nur für euch sondern auch für mich wenn euch jemand entdecken würde, wie öde würde mein Leben dann sein! Nur irgendwelche Dummköpfe, die versuchen, die spärlichen Überreste einer Kippenschachtel hier zu verstecken, oder diese Vagabunden von Zwillingen, die ihre blöden, fast schon an Mordversuch grenzenden Knaller hier verbergen wollen!

Mann, die Kleine rührt sich nicht! Tu doch was, Severus!

„Hermine?"

Das Mädchen lässt ihren Kopf herumsausen und blickt in die Dunkelheit.

Snape tritt daraus hervor. Von hier oben kann ich es schlecht erkennen, doch ich meine, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Miss Granger erkennen zu können.

Gott sei Dank tritt sie ein und schließt die Tür. Wie auf's Stichwort erleuchten einige Kerzen den Raum und tauchen ihn damit in goldenes Licht. Ja! Sie lächelt!

Wer hätte das Gedacht, was? Die kleine neunmalkluge Miss Granger und der fiese Tränkemeister.

Was? Sie glauben mir nicht?

Wie erklären Sie sich dann, dass sie just in diesem Moment die paar verbliebenen Schritte auf ihn zugeht und ihre Arme um ihn legt? Ha! Und er weißt sie nicht ab! Ganz im Gegenteil! Zärtlich streicht er mit seinen Armen ihre Taille entlang, lehnt sich über sie und verteilt Küsse auf ihrer Stirn.

„Du bist spät."

Das die Kleine nun schluckt kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Der Hall seiner tiefen Stimme geht mir bis auf die Bespannung.

„Sei froh, dass ich überhaupt hier bin!" wirft sie keck ein.

Tz tz tz. Miss Granger, Miss Granger. Wie frech sie doch in den letzten Jahren geworden ist. Ich kann mich noch gut daran zurückerinnern, wie sie das erste Mal durch die Korridore geschritten ist. Den Kopf gesenkt, die schweren Bücher vor ihrer Brust umklammert von steifen Fingern!

Ha, wie sehr sie vor diesem Mann hier Angst gehabt hatte…Wie lange sie gebraucht hat um diese zu überwinden und zu sehen, dass noch mehr hinter diesem „Meister der Zaubertränke" steckt, als ein Lehrer.

Das vierte Mal treffen sie sich heute hier. So wie ich es verstanden habe, war es tatsächlich seine Idee gewesen!

Vorsichtig reckt sie ihren Kopf und küsst seinen Hals. Er brummt mit Genugtuung und hilft ihr die kleinen Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufzufriemeln.

Wie fachmännisch die kleine Streberin das jetzt schon drauf hat! Wenn ich mich an das erste Treffen hier zurückerinnere…ihre Hände zitterten und Snape schien es fast darauf anzulegen, ihr es so schwer wie möglich zu machen! Mit kleinen Spitzen hat er sie aufgezogen. Früher hätte die Kleine sofort angefangen zu heulen, doch in diesem Moment hatte sie ihn mit seiner eigenen Medizin versorgt und keck zurückgewettert.

Wie gesagt, mittlerweile zittern ihre Hände nicht mehr, ihr Herz rast nicht mehr so heftig und sie weiß genau was sie tut.

Unwirsch zieht sie ihm das Hemd von den Schultern…

Mhm….vielen Dank Miss Granger, ich danke ihnen für diese Aussicht!

Ihre Hände verschinden vor seinem Bauch und mit einem kecken Grinsen auf den Lippen fällt seine Hose…und die Unterhose….Wie gesagt, vielen VIELEN Dank Miss Granger !!

Ich freue mich jedes Mal über diesen (knackigen) Anblick!

Er beugt sich nach vorn um sie hochzuheben, wobei das goldenen Licht, das die Kerzen abgeben vielversprechend um die Muskeln und Schulterblätter dieses Lehrers spielen.

Junge schlanke Finger greifen nach seinen Schultern und bohren sich in die Haut.

Ein Stöhnen ist zu hören und…auf jeden Fall trägt die junge Miss Granger nun auch keine Bluse mehr.

Ach…und ich glaube das war der BH….

(Aber mal ehrlich, wollen sie denn wirklich wissen, wie es ist wenn Miss Granger sich auszieht? … … Mein ich nämlich auch!)

Er trägt sie zu dem Bett und legt sie ab. Mit seinen Fingern zeichnet er Linien über ihre Brüste und Arme, küsst ihren Bauch und legt ihr geschickt ihre Jeans ab.

Sie drückt ihren Rücken durch als er anfängt die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel zu küssen und ihr ganz langsam den Slip hinunter zu ziehen.

Er kniet über ihr, senkt seinen Kopf und beginnt an ihren Brusthöfen zu saugen, während einer seiner Hände zwischen ihren Beinen verschwindet und der jungen Schülerin ein lustvolles Keuchen entlockt.

Ihre Hände greifen in sein Haar, seinen Hals entlang, versuchen sich verzweifelt irgendwo an ihm festzugreifen…ihr Mund küsst seine nasse Stirn, wimmert leise vor sich hin, presst angespannt die Lippen aufeinander…

„Warte…warte…" ihre Stimme klingt heiser und verzweifelt.

Severus hält inne und betrachtet sie kurz.

Seine Hände wandern zu ihrem Gesicht und befreien es von einzelen wilden Locken. Ihre Wangen sind rot und ihre Augen leuchten vor Aufregung und Erwartung.

„Das, was wir hier tun ist einfach nicht richtig." Brummt er ihr zu und küsst vorsichtig ihre geschlossenen Lippen.

Wie? Nicht richtig??

Oh, ich glaube mein Rahmen wackelt!! Wie kann er so was sagen! Wenn er jetzt aufhört werde ich – äh..ich meine, wird SIE ihm das nie verzeihen!

Hermine lächelt. „Mir ist so was von egal was das hier ist, Severus…" Schnell rutscht sie ein Stück weiter unter ihn und umschlingt mit ihren Beinen seine Taille.

Gut so, Kleine! So schnell kommt er uns nicht davon !!!

….

Verzeihung…, kleiner Ausrutscher meinerseits…weiter im Text…

Sie spannt ihre Waden an und drückt ihn ihrem Becken entgegen. Er sträubt sich am Anfang dagegen doch als seine Männlichkeit ihre feuchte Scham berührt hält ihn nichts mehr.

Seine Arme greifen ihren schlanken Oberkörper und mit einem Keuchen kommt sie auf ihm zum sitzen.

Langsam bewegt er sein Becken währenddessen er ihr Gesicht keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen lässt. Wieder greifen ihre Hände seine Schultern, ihr Kopf fällt nach hinten und sie lässt sich von ihm führen, nimmt ihn immer wieder in sich auf und lässt ihn gehen bis es ihr zu viel wird und sie selbst die Führung übernimmt.

Heftig kreist ihr Becken, schneller als er es ihr angetan hätte bewegt sie sich auf und ab.

Er lehnt sich nach hinten und lässt sie gewähren, die Finger in die dunklen Laken des Bettes gekrallt.

Ein leises Stöhnen und zwei heftig zitternde Körper kündigen das Ende dieses verbotenen Liebesspiels an.

Ohne ein Wort schnappt er sich seine Schülern und drückt sie an seine schweißnasse Brust. Seine Finger drehen kleine Kreise über ihren Rücken während sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruht. Sie hält ihn einfach nur, ihre Hände flach auf seinen Schulterblättern, das stetige auf und ab seines Brustkorbes wiegt sie in den Schlaf.

Das Licht der Kerzen ist schwächer geworden doch noch immer kann ich die Konturen der Beiden von meinem Logenplatz erkennen.

Wie ich am Anfang sagte, ich trage ein Geheimnis in meinen aufgemalten Augen, in meinem ölfarbenen Herzen…Dieses Geheimnis, das verspreche ich euch beiden dort, wird diesen Rahmen nie verlassen. Es wird hier bleiben bis meine Farben vergehen und meine Überreste sich langsam von der Verspannung lösen und abbröckeln, bis ich nichts weiter bin als der helle Abdruck auf einer Wand, ein Schatten meiner Selbst…

Denn am Schluss bin ich doch nur ein Bild an der Wand.

Ein Bild unter vielen hier im Schloss.


End file.
